Powerless
by Gogglehead Neo
Summary: Because he is always getting the others in trouble Alvin feels every one would be happier and betteer off without him and runs away. but whenhe get's kidnapped it's up to the others to save him. please read. Live action movie universe
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the live action movie universe.

Alvin and the Chipmunks Powerless

chapter 1

"_sometimes the ones who appear to be the happiest are the ones that need the most help" __**unknown speaker**_

Dave opened the door and looked for the chipmunks. He had just got back from a date with his girlfriend Sara who was a police officer.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Elinor are trying to watch TV but whir struggling to hear it over Alvin and Brittney's arguing.

"Thank goodness you're back, I can't get these two to stop arguing" said Kristen the girl who often watched them.

"I'll take care of it Kristen, you can go home" he said before turning to Alvin and Brittney as she left.

"What what are you two arguing about now?" asked Dave struggling to untie his tie.

"Alvin spilled soda all over my Designer dresses and now they're ruined" cried Brittney.

"There white dresses just put some bleach on them and throw them into the washing mashing" said Alvin in a laid back, problem solved tone.

"They're designer dresses made with very delicate fabric Alvin, bleach would ruin it" yelled Brittney

"Brittney, calm Down I'm sure it was an accident, right Alvin"said Dave taking off his jacket.

"Accident or not he's always causing everyone problems and can never do anything right!" shouted Brittney.

"Oh yea, well maybe you'd be happier if I was gone" Alvin shouted back.

"Trust me everyone in this room would be a lot happier and a lot better off if you had left long ago Alvin!" Brittney shouted back.

"That's enough you two, now apologize to each other" Dave said sternly.

"I'm sorry about your dress Brittney" said Alvin in a somber tone.

"And I'm sorry for what I said" she said. Her tone made it clear she was still mad though.

"Good, now it's nine o'clock, time for bed" Said Dave turning off the TV that the others had been watching.

Every one groaned except Alvin who was already heading to his there room.

"Dave's right guys, I think we have a tour that starts tomorrow" said Alvin as he climbed onto his bed. This surprised everyone Alvin was always the one who complained the most about going to bed.

"That's right Alvin we do, so I don't want you to fight me on it" said Dave. Alvin didn't reply he just got under the covers as Simon and Theodore climbed onto there beds. Dave then said good-night and tuned out the lights closed their door and went to his room.

"Are you okay Alvin?" asked Simon from his bed. Alvin could tell he was concerned.

"Do you think it's true, what she said?" Alvin asked in a somber tone as he looked in Simon's direction. He was only able to see the outline of his form and could also hear Theodore sleeping.

"About us being better off without you? No, and I don't think she even meant it. She was just angry, you know how she is when she's angry" he replied.

"Maybe but I do always cause trouble, don't I?" he said.

"I'm not going to lie Alvin, you have made a few mistakes in the past, but then who hasn't? No one's perfect especially kid's like us" said Simon.

"Maybe your right Simon" replied Alvin.

"Now lets get some sleep" said Simon who fell asleep after a few minutes.

But no matter how hard he tried Alvin couldn't sleep, he just couldn't get Brittney's words out of his head.

"_Trust me everyone in this room would be a lot happier and a lot better off if you had ran off long ago Alvin!"_ that's what she had said. Could it be true? Would everyone really be better off if he was gone? It was something he had been thinking about since they whir rescued from the raft. He eventually started to make a list of every problem he had caused. After laying there for awhile he came to a conclusion. He crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen and pulled out a Sharpe and a peace of paper and started to write.

Dear everyone

I have been thinking about my place in this family and have come to a conclusion. All I do is mess things up, get you guys in trouble and have even put you in danger a couple times so I have decided that you all would be better of without me so I'm running away. None of you did anything wrong it's all me. I will miss all of you and will always think of you as family. Please don't look for me.

Alvin.

He rolled up the note and placed it in his bed. Alvin walked towards the door but stopped and looked at the bedrooms. He wished he could say good-bye but they would never let him leave.

"I'm sorry guys, good-bye" he whispered just before leaving. He didn't know where he would go or what would happen to him. But it didn't matter all that mattered was that they would be better off with him gone. Once he got to the street he started to sing softly to himself

"_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down  
Stars are slipping down, glistening  
And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now  
No deceiving now, it's time you let me know. _

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,  
out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.  
Let the sun fade out and another one rise  
Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone"_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS: POWERLESS**

**Chapter Two**

"Even the brightest day can turn into the darkest night."

Dave just finished making breakfast for the kids for when they woke up, putting the food on the table. He made sure to make a large breakfast before the start of a tour—it usually made them less hyper which also meant that they were less likely to get into trouble. Like _Alvin_, while being a very active and impulsive child, usually gets restless faster than the others.

Come to think of it, Alvin has was behaving fairly well the past few days, at least compared to the usual trouble he got in to. Strangely, it was _Brittany _who becoming more troublesome. The past few days she has been becoming more hostile towards Alvin.

Just then he heard the door to the boys room open and when he looked up he saw Simon and Theodore came into the kitchen.

"Good morning boys. Are Alvin and the girls still asleep?" asked Dave as he put the frying pan into the washing machine.

"Yeah, I think so," Simon replied, "do you want me to go wake him up?"

"No, I'll do it you guys go ahead and eat. I need to wake up the girls anyway." said Dave leaving the kitchen.

As Dave entered the bedroom and stood in front of the door, he called. "Alvin it's time to wake up."

Alvin appeared to be hiding under the covers. Dave grabbed the bedding and started to pull them back. "Come on Alvin I made your favorite for…" He stopped upon seeing a rolled up piece of paper instead of Alvin. A little confused Dave picked it up, unrolled and read it.

"Alvin, this isn't funny. Where are you?" he hoped it was a joke but his gut told him it wasn't. He looked at the note again and noticed something he hadn't the first time. His signature was slightly smeared, like he had been crying when he wrote it. He ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Simon, Theodore, when was the last time you actually spoke to Alvin?"

"I spoke with him last night before we went to bed, he was a little more bothered by his argument with Brittany than usual. Why?" replied Simon spotting the paper in his hand.

"Oh no," whispered Dave as he dropped the note and ran to the front door and stopped. "Simon you're in charge, make sure no one leaves the house, I'll be back as soon as I find Alvin" he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Upon finding Alvin's note, Simon picked up, reading it silently to himself.

"Simon?" asked Theodore, "What's going on?"

"Simon?" Theodore asked again a little more worried. But before Simon could answer him the Brittany, Jeannette, and Eleanor entered the kitchen.

"Mmm breakfast smells good!" said Eleanor as she climbed onto the chair next to Theodore. Meanwhile Brittney approached Simon.

"Simon do you know where Alvin is? I want to talk to him about last night I know I was a little—_harsh_—so I…" Brittany started to say but Simon cut her off.

"You're too late, he left," said Simon holding out Alvin's letter.

Brittany took it and read it out loud. when she finished she looked at Simon hoping for any sign that it wasn't true but his expression said it all.

"What does he mean 'better off without him?' How could he think that?" asked Theodore a little confused.

"I don't know Theodore," said Eleanor.

"We have to go find him!" said Brittany as she started to head towards the door.

"Wait Dave is already looking and he wants us to stay here." said Simon while grabbing her wrist.

"But it's my fault he left!" exclaimed Brittany.

Jeanette piped up. "I'm sure everything will be fine guys, I mean, Dave will find him and bring him home in no time. Nothing bad will happen."

"I hope you're right Jeannette. I just have a bad feeling that this is only the beginning," said Brittany looking back at the note in her hands.

Alvin yawned as he woke up where he stopped to sleep at midnight—in an ally. He picked up and dusted off his red hoodie, which he folded up into a makeshift pillow, before putting it back on. Sleeping on the ground had not been very pleasant but necessary as he was still in town. He started to think about the others especially Britney. He wondered if she would be worried about him or if she would even care.

With a sigh he headed out of the ally and down the street. He never really had been on his own before. Even before he met Dave he always had Simon and Theodore with him. He wondered if he could even survive on his own. Just then he heard something.

"_T to the R to the o-u-ble  
__Rocking nonstop till the mike gets dull  
Take what I want when I want no holding back!"_

He turned around and saw himself on some TVs in a display case. He climbed onto the ledge of the window so he could see the TV better. Suddenly the scene of him singing shrank to a corner of the screen and a news woman appeared.

"The news of the postponement of much anticipated world tour of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes has spread like wildfire since it was announced this morning at around 6:00 AM. No official reason for the postponement has been given yet but the internet is full of rumors and speculation for the postponement. Many of them suggest that the lead singer of the Chipmunk band and known troublemaker Alvin Seville is in some way responsible."

"Awe don't listen to them. What do they know?" asked a voice behind him. Alvin turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Alvin.

"Are you the one they're talking about—Alvin Seville?" he replied looking down at him.

There was something about the way this guy was looking at him that made Alvin uneasy. "Yes—I am." Alvin replied uneasy.

"Well I was just saying that they're probably wrong. I doubt it's your fault." he said looking back at the TV.

"Uh thanks. Do I know you?" asked Alvin.

"No, but my daughter is a big fan of The Chipmunks." he said without looking back down at him.

"Oh okay. Well I better get going." said Alvin trying to escape the conversation.

"Wait! Uh could I ask you for a favor?" asked the man nervously just as Alvin was about to climb down.

"I guess." replied Alvin.

"I have one of my daughter's Cd's in the car and was wondering if you would autograph it for her." he asked nervously.

What continued to bother Alvin was that the man seemed to avoid direct eye contact with him always preferring to look at the TVs behind him. "I don't know..." he started.

"_Please_she's very ill and I know it would cheer her up so much." he said.

"Okay I'll do it." said Alvin giving in.

"Really? Cool. My car is this way." he said. Alvin jumped onto the man's sleeve and climbed onto his shoulder.

"Don't feel like walking?" asked the man without looking at him. His voice was a little different, almost angry.

"Just thought it would be uh easier than running beside you," Alvin said nervously as the uneasy feeling was getting a little stronger.

"Oh right yeah you just caught me by surprise is all," he replied returning to his much more friendly voice from before.

"So, uh sir what's your name?" asked Alvin trying to ease the uneasy feeling.

"It's Michael Blight," he answered while not even glancing at Alvin. "So how old are you, in chipmunk years?" asked Michael after a minutes pause.

"Chipmunk years? For your information chipmunks age at the same rate as humans and I'm fourteen." said Alvin slightly offended.

"So you're just a kid." he said more to himself than to Alvin.

"Yeah, so are we close to your car?" asked Alvin wanting to hurry and get away from this man because the uneasy feeling he had felt when he met Michael was growing stronger by the second.

"Yes, this is it right here." he said as he unlocked then opened the car door.

"So where is the CD?" asked Alvin jumping from Michael's shoulder to the car seat. He watched Michael as he started to rummage through a suitcase in the back seat. "It should be in the glove box, could you get it while I find a sharpie? I know I have one in here." he said still looking through the bag. Alvin just nodded and opened the glove box.

There certainly were some CDs in it but he didn't see one of him and his brother's. Suddenly he heard a click as the glove box door was closed with him still inside.

"What the?" exclaimed Alvin as he tried to push it open.

"Well that was easy," exclaimed Michael from the other side.

"You'll regret it if you don't let me out!" yelled Alvin banging the glove box door with his fists.

"You will learn your place when we get back to my lab." Michael replied.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, said Alvin to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and the Chipmunks Powerless

chapter 3

"_evil is real and it seeks to destroy joy and hope above all else"_

"It's no use, I just can't stop worrying about him," said Simon to himself with a sigh as he closed the book he was trying to read. It had been two weeks since Alvin ran away and there was no sign of him anywhere in the city.

"Simon, are you in here?" asked Theodore as he entered their room.

"What's wrong Theodore?" asked Simon as he jumped off of his bed. He had a good guess what it was though. Theodore has taken Alvin leaving pretty hard.

"It's just-I was watching a show on TV and they whir talking about Alvin and..." Theodore stopped and just looked at the ground.

"It's okay Theodore, I'm a worried too but we'll find Alvin and he'll be okay." said Simon. He knew what was wrong it wasn't the first time this happened.

After all Alvin was the talk of the country after some one at Jett Records let it slip to the media the reason for the cancellation of the tour. The news stations and most shows are being very respectful and seemed two show concern for Alvin's well-being. However there are a few talk shows that are being pretty harsh and those talk shows often got Theodore a little depressed when he came across them.

"I know Simon I just miss him and..." Theodore started but Simon cut him off.

"Everything will work out Theodore, we will find him, I promise." said Simon putting his hand on Theodore's shoulder.

"I know what will cheer you up, how about we get Dave to make us an early lunch, does that sound good?" he added after a couple of minutes.

"I guess so." replied Theodore.

_Where did you go Alvin? Why can't we find you?_ he thought to himself looking over his shoulder at Alvin's empty bed before leaving their room. As Theodore and him made their way to the kitchen they saw Jeanette and Eleanor running up to them.

"Jeannette, Elinore what's wrong?" asked Theodore.

"Have you seen Brittany? We can't find her anywhere in the house," whispered Jeannette so that Dave wouldn't hear her. Brittany has taken Alvin's absence the hardest. She blamed herself for him running away and for the first three days would frequently sneak out to try to find him.

"You don't think she ran off again to look for Alvin do you?" asked Simon.

"She might have, but we're not sure." replied Eleanor.

"Then I'll go look for her while you guys cover for me," said Simon with a sigh.

"What do we say?" asked Theodore.

"Just make something up," said Simon while running towards the front door.

"Brittany are you out here?" called out Simon after closing the front door behind him.

"I'm up here Simon."

Simon looked up in the direction of Brittany's voice and saw her sitting on the bottom branch of a tree.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked as he climbed up to her.

"Just thinking." she replied without looking at him instead she is staring off into the distance.

"About Alvin?" asked Simon sitting down next to her in the middle of the branch.

"Yes and what said to him," she said with a slight tremor in her voice and still looking into the distance.

"I think I know how you feel." said Simon

"How could you?" she said finally looking at Simon.

"I talked to him that night, after your argument I mean. He was really upset, I just keep thinking if only I stayed up longer, talked to him longer maybe he wouldn't have left..."

"But you didn't tell him we'd be better off without him, I did." she said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Maybe not, but my point is there are things we all could have done to stop him. I guess what I'm saying is we're all partially responsible for him leaving." said Simon.

"I guess," she said still sounding unsure.

"Come on Brittany let's go inside," said Simon standing up. He then held out a hand to help Brittany up which she took after a second of hesitation. Not long after they got inside there was a knock at the door. Dave entered from the kitchen and answered the door.

"Are you David Seville?" asked the man at the door. There was something about him that was just unnerving.

"Yes that's me" answered Dave.

"I have a package for you" said the man handing Dave a large manila envelope.

"I would open it as soon as possible if I whir you" he added with a hint of a smile after Dave took it before turning around and leaving.

"What is it Dave?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know" he said opening it and poured the contents onto the counter. When he did a DVD case fell out along with what looked like a piece of cloth but they all instantly recognized it as more than that it was Alvin's red hooded sweatshirt. The sweatshirt is dirty and torn in several places.

"Is that really Alvin's?" asked Theodore who was a little frightened.

"Dave, Maybe the DVD will answer some questions" said Simon trying his best to avoid looking at the torn sweatshirt.

"Right, you guys go to your rooms" said Dave who knew that they shouldn't see whatever is on it. After he was sure they whir in their rooms he started the DVD. On the screen was a man in a white lab coat the room he was in seemed to be some kind of lab.

"Hello Mr. Seville" started the man. The man's voice was eerie and cave Dave goose bumps.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions and I assure you I will answer them all in time, but first the one you want answered the most. Your _pet _or Alvin as you call him is indeed in my possession and he is indeed alive well for the time being." continued the man. His reference to Alvin being a pet made him angry but he continued to watch.

"I must admit since he and brothers appeared in your possession a few years ago I was intrigued but as the world began to except them as equal to us humans I began to despise them for I am the only one who sees them for what they are-_rats-_ filthy animals that are far below us My plan when I captured him was to record my sessions with him where I taught him what he is and send them to the media so that the world would finally see him for what he truly is and indeed I have filmed many many hours of footage but as a scientist I do have other projects that need tending to which leads to the reason this tape has come to you after only two weeks and not the two months I had planned." Dave was now on edge and scared of what this man could have done to Alvin but the man continued his speech.

"See I need funding for my more important research so I am willing to give you a chance to get the rat back. It will not be easy however as I have grown to love his high pitched screams and his tears so we're going to to play a little game. Do you want to play? I assume you do so by five o clock today you will need to find clues as to where to pay me the ransom of three million dollars but be careful to make things even more interesting I have hired a well known serial killer Victor Zaz. He despises guns so you will have a fighting chance. Now your first clue is hidden in the following video of my last session with Alvin. Let the game begin." he smiled an evil smile as he said the last sentence. Before Dave could fully react to the reality of what was going on the video changed and showed Alvin laying curled into a ball inside of a dirty cage. The metal cage had wires attached to the bars. Dave then heard the scientist's voice.

"wake up rat" he said from behind the camera. His tone was full of hate.

"Is it time for another session?" asked Alvin as he looked up at the scientist with a face full of fear.

"As a matter of fact it is." said the scientist. Alvin grabbed one of the steel bars of the cage and used it to help him stand up.

"I am making progress with you faster than expected proving that you are in fact inferior to us humans but there is still much you have to learn" said the scientist.

"Just start the lesson" said Alvin still using the cage bar to stand.

"You still need to learn respect rodent" said the scientist just before the metal cage Alvin is in filled with electricity. Alvin fell to his knees as the electric current entered his body. After a minute the electricity stopped.

"Now stand up" said his tormentor. Alvin struggled to do what he was told but ultimately succeeded in standing.

"Let's start with something simple. What is your relation to Dave Seville?" asked the scientist in a commanding voice.

"He's my... Father" replied Alvin. The fear and sadness in his voice was obvious.

"NO" yelled the scientist as the cage once more filled with electricity. Alvin screamed as he was electrocuted.

"Stand up" demanded his tormentor once the current was turned off. Alvin was barely able to comply with the demand.

"You seem to have had a slight relapse rat so I will remind you. You are not his son you are his pet and he is your owner. That is all you have ever been and all you ever will be" he said once Alvin was standing.

"your right. I am his pet. That is all I ever will be" said Alvin tears welling in his eyes.

"Good, now I am afraid I will have to cut this session a little short. So we will skip to the last question. What are you?" said the scientist.

"I am..." started Alvin as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Finish the sentence or else"

"I am nothing, I am a filthy animal, I belong in this cage and deserve all of this" he said as the tears continued to fall.

"you may have said it but you still don't believe it" said the scientist just before the cage filled with electricity once more.

"When you believe it this will all end!" he yelled as the current remained on. Then suddenly the video ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin and the Chipmunks Powerless

_As long as a single good soul feels love then hope will never be lost_

chapter 4

Dave paced back and forth next to the phone waiting for the police to call back while the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat on the couch. Dave had only told them that Alvin had been kidnapped after calling the police. Brittany however had snuck out of her room and saw the last few minutes of the video when Dave had watched it and is struggling to keep her composer and not let the others know just how bad the situation really is. The police had left Sara at Dave's house as protection just in case the serial killer Victor Zaz showed up.

"I can't take this waiting anymore" said Dave sitting down in a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"I know it's hard Dave, but the station will contact me as soon as they have figured out what the clue is" said Sara putting her hand on Dave's shoulder.

"I know it's just- that stuff on the video it could be happening right now, and I'm just sitting here" said Dave without looking up.

"Everything will turn out alright, I know it will" she replied.

"_Come in officer Sara are you there?"_

"This is Sara. What have you found out?" she said as she stood up and left the room so that the others couldn't hear her.

"_We have confirmed the man's identity as Micheal Blight a small time bio-terrorist"_

"What about the clue that he said he left in the video?" replied Sara

"_Right We have the first clue that was in the video. The first riddle is on the cage floor after some color adjustments we whir able to read it. It reads `I am the place where the victorious eagle flew high leaving a shattered bond of brothers behind' but we're not sure what it means" _said the officer on the other sideafter a few seconds of silence.

"Did forensics find anything on the shirt that was sent with the tape?" asked Sara.

"_Just some strands of fur and a small drop of blood both of which are still being tested"_ replied the voice on the radio.

"Okay, keep me posted" said Sara.

"_Roger that" _was the reply.

"Well what did they say!" demanded Brittany standing up no longer able to stay quiet.

"They did find the first clue and they said it was `I am the place where the victorious eagle flew high leaving a shattered bond of brothers behind' they said they don't know what it means though" said Sara

"What does it mean?" asked Dave as he started to pace again and when he did he accidentally stepped on the remote turning on the TV which was showing a football game.

"Football" muttered Simon as he looked from the TV over to the shelf which displayed Alvin's football trophy and the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

"What is it Simon?" asked Theodore.

"The school football field. That's where we need to go!" exclaimed Simon standing up.

"How did you come to that conclusion Simon?" asked Jeanette curiously.

"See Alvin was on the school football team, right? Well the school mascot is an eagle and Alvin's first game took place on the same day as our competition with the Chipettes which really upset Theodore and me" explained Simon

"But this is all assuming that Blight knows about that incident" said Sara

"Kids at school talked about it all day so it's possible that they talked about it on a blog or something" Eleanor pointed out.

"It sounds like our best bet" said Dave before pulling out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara curiously.

"I'm calling Kristen to see if she can watch the kids while you and I go to the school" he said scrolling through the phone numbers on his phone.

"No, I'm going to the school alone, you're staying here with the kids" said Sara taking the phone from Dave's hand.

"What do you expect me to do Sara sit and do nothing? I'm sorry I can't do that Alvin is my son so I have to help him" explained Dave.

"Okay, But you have to promise me that you'll stay behind me and wait when I tell you to" she said sternly.

"I promise" replied Dave reaching for his phone.

"Wait, I think we should keep Kristen out of this. I'll call another officer to watch them instead just in case Zaz comes to the house" she said.

"Good idea, I hope they can get here fast it's already 2:00" said Dave as Sara called for another officer on her radio.

"I want to go too" said Brittney walking to the edge of the couch.

"No Brittany it's too dangerous, you're just a kid" said Dave.

"But it's because of me that Alvin ran away in the first place which allowed this guy to kidnap him. I have to help. It's my fault" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no" said Dave.

Suddenly they all heard clapping they turned around ans saw a man leaning against the wall. He was wearing jeans and a trench coat over his bare scarred chest.

"Encore, more bravo. Brilliant performance my favorite part was when the little girl chipmunk said that little Alvin left because of her. It just brought a tear to my eye" he said starting to walk forward.

"Don't move." said Sara drawing her gun.

"you know I am surprised that you are still here I mean you must not like little Alvin very much if you haven't started looking for the next clue yet." he said picking up a portrait of Alvin and held it so that everyone could see it. "I mean after all you have to find the clues that Dr. Blight and I have set up. Otherwise little Alvin here will die" he said slamming his fist into the picture shattering the case before dropping it to the ground.

"You're insane" said Dave.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Seville. Look I hate talking so lets just skip the cutscene go straight to gameplay!" he said as a knife fell out of his sleeve and into his hand he then threw it. It happened so fast that Sara didn't have time to fire her weapon or fully dodge the knife which cut her shoulder as it went by causing her to drop her gun.

"Dave get the kids out of here now!" Shouted Sara as Zaz charged forward and kicked her gun away from her. Dave and the kids headed to the front door, but Zaz spotted them, pulled out a second knife Sara saw this and did a sweeping kick knocking him to the ground.

"a little fight in you I like that" laughed Zaz as he got up off the ground. Sara pulled out her taser and fired it. The barbs made contact one in each shoulder. Zaz fell to the ground as his body filled with the short burst of nonlethal electricity. Zaz used his knife to cut the two wires as soon as the current stopped.

"Sara come on!" yelled Dave as he went through the front door. Sara ran to the door and Zaz followed. Dave had just finished getting the Kids into her police car when she got there.

"Dave you'll have to drive" said Sara tossing him her keys. Dave nodded as he got into the driver's side.

"Run Seville, run. I know all the answers so you are only prolonging the inevitable" yelled Zaz as they pulled out and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin and the Chipmunks Powerless

_If you lose hope, somehow you lose the vitality that keeps life moving, you lose that courage to be, that quality that helps you go on in spite of it all.  
__**Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

Chapter 5

"Okay you guys stay here. I'll be right back" said Dave who wad just parked the car at the first bank he found and was getting out of the car.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Sara closing the first aid kit that was in the backseat. She had just finished bandaging her arm.

"I'm going to try and get the ransom money for when we find Blight" he replied.

"You mean you're just going to pay him. Dave we need to go to the police station and come up with some kind of plan to..." she started but Dave cut her off.

"there's no time! We only have until 5:00." exclaimed Dave turning around.

"Five o'clock, but that's only three hours away!" said Simon in surprise.

"Exactly and we have no idea how many of these _'clues'_ he's left for us" added Dave the frustration in his voice was clear.

"So you're planning on getting the bank to lend you 3 million dollars in cash?" asked Sara

"No, I'm going to take everything out of my account and get the rest on a loan" he said before turning around and walking towards the bank.

"Dave wait! I know you want to help Alvin, but you have to think this through" said Sara grabbing his wrist.

"Do you really think the police will come up with a plan that guarantees Alvin's safety in three hours?" he asked in a calmer tone than before.

"probably not" she said.

"Then you know that this is our best bet" he said. Sara didn't say anything she just let go of Dave's wrist and got back into the car.

Dave came back out after roughly fifteen minutes holding two suitcases.

"Did you get enough money?" asked Brittney from the back seat.

"Yes, but it took too long so we need to get to the school as soon as possible" said Dave getting into the car and starting it.

It didn't take as long as Dave thought it would to get to West Eastman High School and when they got there the first thing they noticed after parking is that all the lights on the football field are on.

"Okay you guys stay here I'm going to the football field" said Dave as he started to get out of the car but stopped as Sara grabbed his arm.

"Dave, I'm coming with you" she said.

"No I need you to take the kids to the police station where they will be safe, leave them with someone you trust then come back here" replied Dave grabbing the two suitcases.

"Just be careful" she said as she let go of his arm. Dave watched her drive off.

"Well I guess we should get going"

Dave looked down to see Brittany and Simon standing beside him.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be with Sara and the others" exclaimed Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave, but we can't just stand by while Alvin is being tortured" said Brittany.

"Look just stay here, I'll be back when I get the next clue" said Dave more than a little annoyed.

"You want us to stay here, in a parking lot, alone, while an insane serial killer is chasing us?" asked Simon with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay come on, but you have to promise me that you will do what I say. If I tell you to run then you run if I tell you to hide then you hide" replied Dave sternly.

"We promise" they said at the same time as they ran to Dave's side.

"Okay then, lets go" said Dave reluctantly heading towards the football field.

When they entered they saw a table with a camera behind it. Dave immediately headed for it figuring that the next clue was there.

"What do we do now?" asked Simon as he and Brittany jumped onto the table.

"I'm not sure" answered Dave.

"Well we aren't going to help Alvin by just standing here" said Brittany.

"Welcome Mr. Seville I'm surprised you made it"

_That's definitely Blight's voice _thought Dave to himself as he looked for the madman.

"It's coming from the stadium speakers. I doubt he's even here" said Simon.

"Very good for a trained rat. By the way Mr. Seville I see you brought the money, but you won't be needing it yet. After all you still have one more clue after the one I'm about to give you before you can save your _pet_" he continued

"He's not a pet, he's my son" said Dave doing his best to stay calm.

"No Mr. Seville he is an animal and is inferior to us humans in every way. The rodent is learning this and soon so will the whole world" Blight said slightly irritated.

"What do you mean the whole world?" asked Brittany.

"As we speak I am sending out mass e-mails of my sessions with the rodent. People will see every one of them and like the rodent they will learn the truth. From them they will learn that these _chipmunks _are nothing but stupid, worthless, animals" said Blight through the speakers.

"You can't" said Brittany in horror.

"I can and I am. It is happening as we speak. The videos will spread online like a viral plague and you rodents will be seen for what you are" he replied they could tell even through the speakers how pleased he is with himself. Dave couldn't even reply the revelation that everyone will be seeing videos like the one sent to him was too shocking. Brittany, also struggling with the news is visually shaken and was not hiding it well.

"You're insane" Said Simon through gritted teeth.

"I really don't have time to argue with you I don't want to be late for the next lesson with him so I'll leave you with the next clue. Ian Hawk thought the Chipettes whir his easy button to fame but they fought back with a sharpened spear of shame" said Blight when he finished speaking the lights on the field started to dim.

"We better get out of here before Zaz shows up" said Dave after a few minutes. Simon and Brittany nodded and climbed up Dave's shirt and onto his shoulders before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Alvin had just managed to fall into a restless sleep when he felt the electricity briefly course through his body. He looked up and saw Blight.

"It's time for the next lesson" he said in his usual emotionless expression.

"I'm ready" replied Alvin as he forced himself into a sitting position. He watched Blight turn on the camera.

"Blight can I have a little... food?" he asked reluctantly. He knows what the answer is going to be but he just has to ask his stomach ached he was so hungry.

"What did you say?" asked Blight in annoyance as he walked towards Alvin's cage.

"Nothing" replied Alvin taking a few steps back.

"We talked about this yesterday didn't we?" said Blight fingering the button.

"Yes I just-

"Wasn't thinking? That's just like you" he interrupted before pushing the button. Alvin collapsed and gasped for breath when the electricity subsided.

"Now do you remember what we discussed?" asked Blight coldly.

"Yes, I do" said Alvin in a trembling voice as he struggled to hold back his tears. He had to hold onto hope of rescue after all hope is all he has now.

"Then tell me what it was" he commanded.

"I will be fed and given water only when I deserve to receive them" said Alvin.

"Good you remember, Don't worry you wont starve to death you a couple more days that happens" Said Blight with a hint of a smile.

"What is today's lesson" asked Alvin just wanting to get the session over with.

"I'm glad you asked, it's about respect for your superiors, humans. Because humans are superior to animals in every way and what do you call those who are superior to you?"he asked fingering the button again. Alvin tried to think but he was so tired that he couldn't think strait.

"I don't know" he said after a short pause. Blight sighed and pushed down on the button again.

"You call your superiors Master and only Master" he said before releasing the button. As Alvin laid there with aching muscles on the edge of despair he tried to turn to the only thing he had left, hope only to realize that hope had fled. So with nothing left he gave in and as despair took over he cried. He only saw one way out of this nightmare and so he looked up through his tears at his Master and said something he thought he would never say something no one should have to say.

"Kill me"

"What did you say?" asked Blight genuinely curious and not sure he heard him right.

"Please kill me" said Alvin in a slightly louder voice.

"Why do you wish to die" Blight asked leaning closer to the cage. This reaction was something he had not seen coming.

"No one is coming because no one cares, I know and except that now. So the only way to be free of this torture, this pain, is death" he answered in a trembling voice as more tears fell from his eyes. Blight just stood up straight and gave a small chuckle.

"Why would I kill you when It seems that I'm just now starting to get through to you, no you have many more lessons to learn" he said.

"Please you have to!" yelled Alvin in desperation as he grabbed the cage bars. Blight frowned and pushed the button again.

"How dare you, a mindless, filthy, beast, give me commands!" he said before releasing the button. He then leaned down towards the crying, whimpering Alvin and whispered "When you and the world fully believe in what you are then you have my permission to die"

"Yes, my Master" said Alvin struggling to look into Blight's cold eye's.

"Now rest for in an hour we will resume our lesson" Said Blight before leaving.


End file.
